The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi
This story tells the tale of the kidnap and murder of Allesandra Cullen. She was the daughter of Matthew Cullen and Lidiya Balev . This is the first story we see Matthew and Lidiya as a couple. Before this story was released we didnt know the identiy of Allesandra's mother. Plot WARNING: SPOILERS The story starts with Matthew in the throne room dealing with a case. Allesandra comes in unable to sleep so Matthew goes to put his daughter to bed. As hes going to his own room he is called into the throne room for an urgent case. The man threatens his daughter and Matthew hears her scream. Running to her room he finds her gone and immediately gets his trackers to go after her and runs back to the man in the throne room and throws him in the dungeons when he doesnt say anything of use. Matthew proceeds to go and tell his wife that their daughter is missing and we find out she is Lidiya Balev. Lidiya runs into her daughters room to see her gone and breaks down. The Cullens are immediately called from Allesandra's chambers and they announce they are on their way. Matthew, seeing how distraught his wife is takes it into his own hands to tell Lidiya's side of the family. He goes to Anelie and Tony's room and explains, Anelie then tells her mother telepathically and Esther arrives at the Volturi Castle. Esther interrogates the informant and eventually when the Cullens arrive it is revealled to be Lucien, the old leader of the Volturi that is behind it all. The Cullens receive a message as to where he is keeping Allesandra and they immediately depart to save her. They arrive at a wooden house and the battle is brutal but the Cullens come out on top because of the power of the Life and Death twins. Esther, Bella and Eddie merge together to make an unbeatable shield. They made their way to Allesandra who was tied to a wooden pillar but before they reached her she was set alight by Lucien just before he was murdered by Matthew. No one managed to reach Allesandra before she was set ablaze and burnt alive. The fight ended seconds after, Lidiya seeing her daughter die exploded in a rage and every enemy in the room dropped dead. Lidiya and many members of the Cullens and Volturi broke down into tears. The building is in the process of falling down and everyone vacates. Matthew is the last out, carrying his wife in his arms as the grief makes her unable to move. The story cuts off and 6 months later we see a memorial for Allesandra and that Pancrazio Cullen has taken over the Volturi and is now the leader. Characters 'Main Characters' Allesandra Cullen - Central character of the story but shes only in a few paragraphs of the story Matthew Cullen - The father of Allesandra, half the story is in his POV. Lidiya Cullen - The mother of Allesandra, she spends a lot of the story distraught but shows off her talent in the last chapter when she goes to rescue her daughter. Pancrazio Cullen - The grandfather of Allesandra, half of the story is in his POV. This story shows how and why he became the leader of the Volturi. Chantelle Cullen - The grandmother of Allesandra and the wife of Pancrazio, she becomes a major part in the Volturi. Esther - Esther is the grandmother of Allesandra and shows her power when she goes to rescue Allesandra. 'Other Characters' Benjamin Cullen - The brother of Allesandra, this is the first story he was introduced in. He is not in it much as he is only a child. The Cullens - The Cullens fly to Italy to help in the rescue of Allesandra. Trivia *This story was written after many readers asked BNC for a full version of the story after reading a condensed version in Living in Paradise. * The mate of Lidiya was revealed in this story *The mate of Matthew was revealed in this story *This story is also the story of how Pancrazio finally took his place as leader of the Volturi Category:BNC Category:Stories Category:Complete